Obsesión Emocinal
by BeastDark
Summary: Raven termina obsesionándose con la nueva novia de Chico Bestia y solo después de eso acepta los sentimientos que siempre tuvo, y ahora espera a que su relación termine, aunque no le importara interferir un poco para que eso ocurra lo más pronto posible. El único problema es que la novia de Chico Bestia es perfecta y posesiva.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey chicos volví disculpen la gran ausencia pero con lo del trabajo y haber terminado la universidad realmente el tiempo no me alcanzaba mucho, y no se preocupen estaré terminando todas mis historias pendientes y solo por si acaso estoy buscando alguien que me ayuden con la redacción de mis historias ya que no soy muy bueno en ello si a alguien le interesa déjeme un inbox en mi perfil o página de facebook, saludos**

* * *

 **Introducción**

Los miraba desde el techo de la torre una vez más como todos los días, al principio no savia - ¿Por qué? - en verdad porque hacia algo como eso, pero después de un tiempo lo acepte, estaba obsesionada con él y violeta.

Lo único que podía hacer día tras día era observarlos y esperar a que la chica se equivocara cualquier buena razón que me diera para poder hacer alguna riña entre ellos dos realmente me aria muy feliz y es que desde la primera vez que la vi, lo supe por alguna razón sus intenciones no eras las mejores, lo pude sentir en su mirada en el momento que fuimos presentadas.

El único problema fue que el día que acepte mi obsesión con el, algo había cambiado y no solo en mi si no también en violeta ella simplemente parecía posesiva con todos y cada uno de los habitantes en la torre T era como si solo lo quisiera para ella y nadie más y el simplemente era una marioneta bajo su mando.

Y como siempre todos pensaban que estaba exagerando que simplemente eran celos, al principio me burle de sus pensamientos, pero después de un tiempo me di cuenta que en realidad tenían razón, pero no por eso significaba que yo estuviera equivocada, ¡No¡, yo en verdad tenía razón y mi misión se había vuelto demostrárselos a todos y cada uno de los habitantes de Jump City, violeta Rogers mentía era una vil mentirosa y manipuladora mujer.

Debajo de esa sonrisa y esa forma de vestir tan simple había intenciones egoístas, pero vamos seamos realistas quien le aria caso a la chica gótica paranoica, pero en fin ahora será cuestión de solo esperar y no lo sé, será tal vez por mi sangre demoniaca o solo porque soy así pero me emociona un poco todo este asunto, al menos con el, me duele el hecho de verlo con alguien mas y me duele mucho, pero me gusta el hecho de que mis maldades lo alejan de ella y que tal vez, solo tal vez esas mismas cosas lo acercan un poco más a mi o simplemente lo acercan a como estábamos antes.

Y tal vez, solo tal vez si todo salía bien yo aun tendría una oportunidad con él y si no fuera así por lo menos me gustaría que todo volviera hacer como solía ser, como mínimo, pero aun que volvamos a lo mismo prometo que esta vez será diferente porque si tengo una segunda oportunidad no dejare que alguien así se vuelva acercar a él y puede sonar algo posesivo todo esto que te estoy diciendo, pero es lo correcto después de todo es lo que hacemos con las personas a las que queremos y solo por decirlo, -¿podrías de dejar de mirarme así?- bueno, pero creo que me estoy adelantando mucho que tal si te lo cuento desde el principio así tal vez me comprenderás mejor.

Todo comenzó si mal no recuerdo el día….


	2. La Cita

**Capítulo 1 – La Cita**

Jump city una de las muchas ciudades que contaba con super héroes para su protección la única cosa mala con eso fue que al parecer tener un equipo de héroes locales aumentaba la posibilidad de un ataque de algún super villano, pero la gente de Jump city estaba acostumbrada a los disturbios y hoy simplemente era un día aburrido especialmente para una chica llamada Violeta recién había sido contratada en una biblioteca escolar en una de las muchas escuelas de Jump city.

Lo que no sabia Violeta era que su primer día como bibliotecaria ahí seria cualquier cosa menos un día tranquilo, pero ella no lo supo hasta que escucho la explosión un millar de libros calleron y ella por puro instinto se agacho detrás de la recepción de la biblioteca, cuando levanto la vista enseguida salto sin pensarlo dos beses y empezó a llamar a cualquier estudiante que estuviera dentro de la biblioteca.

"Chicos ahí alguien herido" , grito a nadie en especial solo con la esperanza de que nadie respondiera con un sí, "Vamos salgamos de aquí", grito nuevamente mientras comenzaba hacerle señas a los estudiantes y como si fuera la único que estuvieran esperando una docena de estudiantes salía corriendo hacia la salida desde sus refugios improvisados en los que había estado antes cuando pareció que todos había salido ella volvió a gritar.

"¿ahí alguien ahí todavía?", sin recibir respuesta se aventuro a dar una vuelta rápida por la biblioteca antes de salir no quería dejar a nadie atrás.

Para su temor y alegría de haber tomado esa decisión violeta encontró a una chica tirada entre los estantes de libros al parecer una enciclopedia había golpeado a la joven estudiante dejándola inconsciente violeta rápidamente se arrodillo aun lado de la estudiante intentando despertarla.

"Oye despierta, tenemos que salir de aquí rápido", no teniendo éxito con palabras intento darle leves golpes en las mejillas y dio gracias adiós cuando la chica abrió los ojos.

"¿Dónde estoy?", pregunto desconcertada la estudiante.

"Hubo una explosión tenemos que salir de aquí rápido", explico rápidamente mientras le ofrecía la mano y se ponía de pie cargando la mitad del peso de la chica para que pudiera ponerse de pie, "¿Puedes caminar?", pregunto preocupada violeta.

La chica sin pensarlo asintió y ambas chicas se disponían a salir cuando hubo una segunda explosión que al parecer hizo al edificio temblar los estantes de libros se tambalearon y cayeron sobre ellas, la estudiante sin pensarlo se dejo caer cerrando los ojos esperando el golpeo, pero cuando el golpe nunca llego abrió los ojos y miro hacia arriba solo para ver a la bibliotecaria sosteniendo apenas la estante de libros de estaba cayendo sobre ellas.

Con los ojos muy abiertos y en pleno shock por la situación violeta tenia que actuar rápido no soportaría por mucho el peso de las estanterías de libros tenia que sacar a la chica de ahí.

"Oye niña no te quedes ahí tirada vete", grito intentando traerla de vuelta en sí, "Vamos niña no vete, no puedo cargarlos para siempre".

Y con esa ultima palabra la niña volvió en si procesando la información que se le había dado dándose cuenta por primera vez en la situación en la que se encontraba y estuvo a punto de obedecer y salir corriendo, pero se detuvo a pensar y miro a la bibliotecaria una vez más, "¿Qué hay de ti?", pregunto asustada la estudiante.

"Vamos estaré bien solo sal de aquí y busca ayuda", dijo con tranquilidad a pesar de la estresante situación lo ultima que quería era asustar a la niña y cuando miro que no se iba agrego, "Anda confía en mi aun puedo soportar unos minutos más, vete busca ayuda".

La chica esta ves obedeció y salió corriendo de ahí, violeta miro Salir a la chica y se alegró ahora realmente estaba em problemas, pero se mantuvo positiva a pesar de la situación, pero esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos con otra pequeña explicó entonces ella pensó este es mi fin y cerró los ojos".

* * *

 **Minutos antes a unas calles de ahí…..**

Los Titanes perseguían al por las calles mientras intentaba escapar de los titanes pues en cuanto miro a Raven no lo pensó dos veces en salir despavorido de ahí y esta ves por muy extraño que parezca el villano tenia secuaces en las ultimas semanas los ladronzuelos menores se había dado cuenta que por su propia mano un atraco sería un atraco fallido pero el aliarse con algún villano era tener una oportunidad y por muy extraño que parezca y sus secuaces estaban escapando con éxito en una vagoneta mientras los titanes los perseguían por la ciudad y no fue que los alcanzaron cunado Raven se teletransporto unas calles más delante de ellos por muy malo que fuera nunca cometería él error de enfrentarse a la titan gótica y cuando la miro frente a ellos actuó casi sin pensarlo utilizando su pistola de luz disparo.

Raven pensando que el disparo se dirigió a ella llamo a un escudo en forma de burbuja, pero fue grande su sorpresa cuando el disparo se dirigió a una escuela cercana, Robin mirando esto desde lejos le dio el permiso a Starfire y Cyborg para tener la vagoneta con fuerza extrema, eso significaba que podría volcarla al principio Robin había dicho que volcarla era innecesario pues podían alcanzarlos y evitar daños mayores pero se había metido con una escuela llena de estudiantes, jóvenes con vidas un por vivir y eso justificaba el uso de fuerza bruta sin temer por los daños que pudieran causarle al villano y a sus cómplices.

Con un disparo conjunto de Cyborg y Star la vagoneta se volteo, el villano y sus secuaces rápidamente salieron de la camioneta la cual comenzó a incendiarse, desde ese punto el villano y sus secuaces ya no fueron un problema el que presento mayor resistencia fue un joven que intento corre pero el cambiante verde lo detuvo convirtiéndose en una boa gigante, lastima que los titanes no pudieron tener la explosión de la vagoneta la cual genero un gran estruendo sobre el suelo al parecer traía un arsenal de pistolas laser con el lastima que sus chico no supieron como usarlas y fueron destruidas en la explosión.

Una de las pistolas de laser voló por los aires cayendo cerca de la escuela que había sido atacada con anterioridad, Robin miro esto, pero mas que eso miro a una estudiante salir de uno de los edificios gritando por ayuda, no se necesitaron palabras el chico maravilla simplemente volteo y sin siquiera pensarlo chico bestia ya estaba en marcha hacia el lugar no fue asta que entro por la puerta del edificio cuando miro a una chica atrapada entre dos estanterías corrió hacia ella y cuando estuvo a punto de llegar hubo una pequeña explosión posiblemente ocasionada por la arma que había caído cercas.

Rápidamente chico bestia se transformó en un gorila para sostener las librerías en sus grandes manos mientras miro a la chica frente a al estaba realmente asustada, la chica abrió los ojos y miro al gran gorila frente a ella y sonrió para si misma al darse cuenta de que un gorila verde la había salvado, un gorila verde eso solo podía significar una cosa los titanes había llegado a salvarla.

Chico bestia viendo que era innecesario seguir cargando las librerías las arrojo con fuerza para después transformase en su forma humana, miro a la chica y sonrió, "Hey amiga estas bien", dijo mientras extendía su mano para tomar la suya.

"S-Si, gracias", dijo algo sorprendía aun y sintiéndose mareada.

"bueno, será mejor salir de aqu…." Y antes de que pudiera terminar vio como la chica se desplomaba en el suelo y con sus grandes reflejos mejorados pudo estirar la mano para atraparla, la chica se había desmallado tal ves por toda la conmoción.

Chico bestia la tomo en sus brazos, la saco del edificio en donde Raven y Starfire lo estaban esperando.

"¿Que paso amigo chico bestia?", pregunto preocupada la tamaraneana de que algún sibil haya sido herido por la batalla.

"Tranquila Star solo se desmallo", explico el polimorfo caminando hacia donde estaba Raven, "podrías asegurarte de ¿que este bien?", pregunto el polimorfo a su compañera empática.

Raven simplemente asintió y le hiso señas de que la dejara en el suelo una luz azul brillo en la mano de Raven mientras escaneo completamente a la chica, al terminar con sus poderes recargo a la chica contra un árbol cercano mientras un puñado de profesores y alumnos comenzaban a acercarse para ver lo sucedido.

Robin llego con Cyborg a donde estaba sus compañeros de equipo preguntando lo sucedido cuando la explicación llego a su fin fue momento de irse, no sin antes disculparse con el director de la institución por los daños el cual les dijo que no había ningún problema que al contrario le agradecía por haber ayudado a los alumnos y docentes.

Cuando violeta comenzó a despertar solo pudo mirar como los titanes se alejaban del lugar mientras se intentaba poner de pie, pero sintió una mano en su hombro, "Tranquila Miss violeta nadie salió herido gracias a ti", le decía la alumna que había salvado.

Y cunado se estaba volviendo a sentar escucho la vos del director, "Miss violeta, Miss violeta Se encuentra bien", violeta solo pudo ver la preocupación en la cara del director.

"sí creo que si", dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

"Menos mal, venga vamos adentro la llevare a la enfermería para asegurarnos de que este bien y no se preocupe puede tomarse la semana libre mientras reconstruyen la biblioteca y no se preocupe por el sueldo ya está cubierto", violeta comenzaba a pensar que tal vez la preocupación del director no fuera hacia ella si no a la idea de una demanda después de todo cuantas veces es destruido tu lugar de trabajo durante el primer día.

* * *

 **Tres días después…..**

Chico bestia caminaba hacia el supermercado, el odiaba que le tocara a Cyborg hacer las compras de la despensa porque accidentalmente le faltaría alguno de sus productos libres de carne y él tendría que venir solo asta el supermercado para obtenerlo por si mismo, pero solo podía quejarse y maldecir después de todo él había iniciado cuando accidentalmente había olvidado comprar tocino.

Cuando por fin llego entro rápidamente no demoraría mucho ciertamente solo era entrar y salir o al menos eso fue lo que chico bestia pensaba, justo cunado se dirigía hacia la caja registradora chico bestia choco contra alguien en una de las intersecciones de los pasillos.

Chico bestia se levantó sobando su cabeza mientras miraba al suelo, "Disculpa, no te mire", explicaba el polimorfo mientras buscaba su paquete de salchichas de tofu.

"¡Chico bestia!", dijo sorprendida.

A Chico bestia le dio curiosidad el echo de que una vos femenina digiera su nombre hacia que volteo para ver a una hermosa chica de cabello negro y tes blanca con una pequeña sonrisa que adornaba su cara circular con un par de hermosos ojos negros, la chica bestia un suéter purpura y unos jeans negros ajustado y unas botas negras, chico bestia no recordaba conocer a esta chica.

"Disculpa, ¿nos conocemos?", pregunto curioso el polimorfo.

La chica solo lo miro nerviosa y lo miro fijamente sin dejar realmente de sonreírle.

"Hola, estas ahi", dijo mientras movía una de sus manos enguantas de un lado a otra intentando sacar a la chica de sus pensamientos.

Violeta salió de su pequeño mundo de fantasía cunado se dio cuenta de que chico bestia la estaba llamando, "Ho disculpa, ¿Qué dijiste?"

"te pregunte ¿Qué si nos conocíamos?", volvió a repetir la pregunta con un tono divertido hacia la distraída chica.

"ha.. no, no realmente tu… tú me salvaste una vez sabes", dijo la chica algo entre cortada pues no sabia que palabras elegir, "fue hace unos días en la biblioteca de la escuela Norte", dijo ella terminando su historia.

"ha si ya recuerdo, así que era tu", dijo feliz de saber que realmente la chica que había salvad estaba bien, "valla susto ¿no?"

"si, jejeje", dijo la chica ahora con una sonrisa más grande y apenada.

"valla pero que modales los míos tus cosas están tiradas por todos lados déjame ayudarte", dijo chico bestia mientras comenzaba a recoger los productos tirados.

"ho no te molestes ya as echo suficiente", respondió la chica mientras comenzaba a recoger los productos tan rápido como pudo.

"vaa… no tienes por qué agradecerme es mi trabajo solamente, en cambio este desastre si es mi culpa asi que con gusto te ayudare", dijo mientras tomaba la ultima lata de salsa de tomate en el suelo y se la entregraba en la mano a la chica.

"Gracias", dijo sin dejar de mirarlo.

"bueno, fue genial verte, pero ahora tengo que irme", dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia las cajas registradoras, pero lo detuvo la vos de la chica.

"!Espera¡", grito sin saberlo sonrojándose al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

"¿sí?", pregunto chico bestia confundido.

Violeta camino unos pasos mas para estar mas cercas de pues se había distanciado de ella algunos pasos, "sé que dijiste que no fue nada, pero quiero agradecértelo"

"oye en verdad no tien….", comenzó a decir, pero violeta lo detuvo.

"no, en verdad insisto quiero invitarte a cenar", dijo la chica antes de que un tinte rojo apareciera atravesando su rostro de forma vertical, "por favor significaría mucho para mi"

"Bueno creo que estaría bien, ¿Por qué no?"

"¿De verdad?", pregunto emocionada la chica

"si, espera, ¿no eres una villana o sí?", pregunto el chico verde con una picara sonrisa en su cara.

"No, que yo sepa desde la última vez que revise solo soy una bibliotecaria"

"¿Una bibliotecaria del mal tal ves?", sonrió más continuando el juego.

"Solo si no devuelves los libros a tiempo" y con esa ultima frase los dos rieron.

Violeta saco un pedazo de papel en donde escribió su nombre, número y dirección para después entregárselo en la mano a chico bestia, El polimorfo miro el papel y después miro a la chica.

"El viernes a las 7:30 ", explico la chica antes de irse y dar vuelta en uno de los pasillo.

Chico bestia no creía lo que había pasado había coqueteado con una chica linda y además lo había invitado a cenar aun sin creerlo chic bestia miro nuevamente el trozo de papel.

❤ _Violeta_

 _52 555 84 93_

 _Calle Lincon #52_ ❤

"Ho si Amigo, ¡tengo una cita ¡" grito con felicidad.

No muy lejos de ahí violeta escucho a chico bestia gritar y solo pudo tornarse de un completo color rojo.

" _Ho dios mío, tengo una cita, tengo una cita, tengo una Cita con chico bestia_ " violeta no podía pensar otra cosa mas que en el hecho de que había invitado a un super héroe a cenar a su casa.

"Sera grandioso" dijo felizmente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **CONTINUARA…..**


	3. Temprano por la mañana

**Capítulo 3 – Temprano por la mañana**

Era el mediodía del viernes y mientras los demás hacían sus respectivas actividades un empático que meditaba en la sala común no podía concentrarse realmente en su meditación ya que algo la molestaba desde muy temprano en la mañana cuando se despertó y se dio cuenta de que no había sido la primera en levantarse.

* * *

 **-Flash Back-**

Raven se levantó como todos los días para comenzar una nueva mañana como siempre, pero simplemente algo no estaba bien era como una extraña sensación que tenía sin ninguna razón aparente, pero ella decidió ignorarla a sí que se dirigió a su peinador y recogió uno de sus peines de madera y cepillo su cabello un par de beses para eliminar cualquier rastro de que estuvo acostada para después dirigirse hacia su ropero y obtener una muda de ropa limpia para comenzar a cambiarse.

Levanto sus brazos y saco el camisón purpura que usaba con sus poderes para revelar un sostén blanco y de la misma manera sus pantaloncillos de franela afelpada cayeron al suelo después de una ligera levitación y ayuda de sus poderes para quedar solo en ropa interior, por muy extraño que parezca y que ella misma se sorprendió fue que a diferencia de otros días antes de retirar las prendas íntimas de su cuerpo se miró al espejo mostrando su cuerpo luciendo un conjunto de ropa interior simple para después dirigir su mirada a la muda que había sacado anterior mente más exactamente a su muda de ropa interior que era exactamente igual.

 _Creo que necesito comprar un poco de ropa interior nueva_ –Dijo para sí misma, aunque aún no sentía porque pensó eso en ese momento a ella nunca le había importado mucho el cómo se vestía o lucia con el simple hecho de que fuera practico y cómo funcionaba para ella.

Unos minutos después ella ya estaba lista para salir y dirigirse a la cocina para prepararse la primera taza de té del día y como era costumbre camino hacia el elevador junto con la extraña sensación que parecía que se agigantaba con cada paso que daba hacia la cocina de la torre, las puertas se abrieron y para su sorpresa casi al mismo tiempo las puertas del ascensor de salida se habían cerrado.

Raven no le tomo mucha importancia tal vez fue robín el que había salido solo él se levantaba casi tan temprano como ella así que siguió su camino hacia la cocina para preparar su te, pero justo cuando iba a tomar la tetera para el té dirigió su mirada hacia el fregadero solo para ver un plano con lo que parecían sobras de tofu, entonces por puro instinto ella se acercó para confirmarlo y exactamente confirmándolo mientras levantaba el plato con sus poderes eran restos de tofu y eso solo podía significar una sola cosa.

 _¿Chico bestia se levantó temprano?_ –Se preguntó muy sorprendida para sí misma y rápidamente se acercó hacia los muros de vidrio de la torre y observo a la ciudad apenas para mirar a lo lejos a un agila verde a punto de llegar a la orilla de la playa de la ciudad, _-¿A dónde ira?_ \- Volvió a preguntarse a si misma.

Raven dándose cuenta que en realidad lo asuntos del polimorfo no era de su incumbencia se dirigió nuevamente a la cocina para continuar con su día, pero ahora la sensación que había tenido antes parecía haber cobrado un aspecto físico pues sintió pequeñas punzadas en el estómago que decidió ignorar junto con el tema de que en realidad aun sentía curiosidad por el hecho de que Chico bestia había salido muy temprano.

 **-Fin Del Flash Back-**

* * *

 _Amigos, ¿alguien sabe dónde se encuentra el amigo chico bestia? No le visto y no ha bajado a desayunar_ –Pregunto a los tres presentes en la sala de estar.

Raven al final se dio por vencida cuando escucho a su amiga preguntar a sus compañeros si alguno sabia donde se había ido el cambia formas.

 _No lo sé star y ahora que lo mencionas es extraño que no lo hayamos mirado en todo el día, deberíamos ir a ver a su habitación_ –Respondió robín.

No yo he ido a comprobar su habitación cuando no lo vi llegar a la hora del almuerzo –Reafirmo el hombre mitad máquina, - _Y he revisado las cámaras el pequeño salió muy temprano._

 _¡Espera me estás diciendo que Chico bestia se levantó temprano! –_ reafirmo Robin incrédulo de que chico bestia se haya levantado por la mañana.

 _¿A dónde creen que haya ido nuestro amigo_?, -pregunto curiosa la tamaraneana esperando que alguno de sus amigos tuviera laguna clase de idea, pero antes de que alguien pudiera responderle el azoton de la puerta del living hacia el área del pasillo fue cerrada de golpe.

Los tres adolescentes miraron instintivamente hacia esa dirección, - _Diablos creo que Raven no está teniendo un buen día_ –Dijo Cyborg después de presenciar su salida.

Pensé que con la ausencia de chico bestia ella estaría más animada ya que siempre la está molestando, -Dijo robin a sus compañeros.

La tamaraneana miro a sus dos compañeros y después miro la puerta por donde había salido su amiga anterior mente, _-Y si el amigo chico bestia y la amiga Raven se pelearon durante la mañana y por eso está de mal humor Raven_ –Pero su hipótesis rápidamente fue descartada cuando él mitad robot hablo.

No, ellos ni siquiera cruzaron miradas chico bestia salió a las seis treinta de la torre y Raven salió de su alcoba seis veinticinco ninguno de los dos estuvo en la misma habitación por la mañana, -Explico rápidamente.

Bien creo que tendremos que esperar a que Chico bestia regrese para poder preguntarle, -Dijo Robin a nadie en especial y con eso todos siguieron con sus respectivas actividades en la torre.

* * *

 **-Dos Horas después-**

Las puertas del elevador de la torre se abrieron de golpe para revelar a un muy contento chico bestia que cargaba con varias bolsas en sus manos mientras silbaba de alegría, Robin siendo el único en la sala rápidamente lo miro.

 _¡Hey chico bestia!, ¿Dónde estabas?_ –Pregunto relajadamente.

 _Chico bestia comenzó a sonreír mientras seguía su camino_ , - _Hey Rob, yo solo fui de compras realmente me di cuenta de que no tengo mucha ropa de civil que pueda ponerme realmente para los ratos libres._

 _Ho vaya eso realmente suena bien, ¿Pensamos que algo había sucedido_? –Confeso Robin realmente pues no sabía que era algo tan cotidiano como comprar ropa fuera la razón de la salida de chico bestia.

¿Qué?, no todo está bien fui solo de compras, -Dijo antes de dirigirse hacia la salida dejando a un Robin algo pensativo pues se imagina una escena muchísimo más dramática llena de escusas no algo normal como esto.

Chico bestia siguió su camino sin toparse a sus compañeros de equipo y eso fue fabulo si Robin sabía que había salido desde temprano los demás también y terminarían llenándolo con un sinfín de preguntas y conociendo a starfire posiblemente le preguntaría porque no lo había invitado a ir de comprar con él.

Por fin llego a su habitación y se abrió de golpe su puerta una vez que tecleo el código de acceso. Una vez dentro de su habitación Chico bestia se dirigió a sus guardarropas y saco un pequeño baúl el cual abrió para después tomar su billetera y sacar una tarjeta negra con letras plateadas que decía Master Card.

Antes de guardarle dentro del baúl pensó, - _Creí que nunca la usaría realmente por suerte la conserve._

* * *

 **-Mientras tanto en Midway City-**

En la oficina principal de las industrias Dayton un hombre de traje miraba la pantalla de su computadora mientras revisaba una notificación que acababa de recibir.

 _A sí que por fin decidiste usarla muchacho_ , -Dijo para sí mismo para después cerrar lo que parecía era una lista de movimientos bancarios que prácticamente solo tenía un retiro por trecientos cincuenta dólares.

* * *

 **-De vuelta en Jump City-**

Chico bestia saco un par de pantalones de mezclilla negros junto con una camiseta purpura oscura de manga larga, tomo la camiseta y la sostuvo un poco frente al espejo y sonrió amplía mente.

 _Amigo me veo increíble_ , - Pero de pronto su sonrisa se esfumo y pensó en algo que realmente no se la habita pasado por la cabeza o que en realidad no había pensado bien y es que tenía una cita, una cita con una civil, una civil que no podría defenderse por sí misma si algún villano los viera juntos y se aprovechara del hecho de que ella lo conocía.

En ese momento todo su mundo se vino abajo el realmente no podría hacer esto y apenas había pensado en eso como pudo haberlo olvidado la euforia de tener una cita lo había segado de inmediato.

Sin más pasaron dos horas mirando su comunicador y el número de violeta pensando en si llamarla y decirle que no podría asistir o si simplemente no presentarse a la cita la decisión lo estaba matando, había pasado de ser el mejor día de su vida a ser uno de los peores, pero tendría que tomar una decisión como todo un hombre y aun que la decisión fuera cancelar la cita, si para el en ese momento fue lo más razonable no podría vivir con la conciencia de que le pasara algo a ella solo por salir a una cita con él.

Tomo muy decidido el comunicador y comenzó a marcar el número, pero antes de que presionara el símbolo de marcado golpearon a su puerta.

 _Hey Chico Bestia, ¿Estás ahí?_ –Pregunto él mitad maquina con una vos de preocupación, -Robin menciono que habías llegado hace unas horas, pero no has salido de tu cuarto.

Chico bestia dejo caer el comunicador de golpe para ir abrir la puerta antes de que el domo de cromo forzara los códigos de la puerta y entrara indiscriminamente, _-¡Hey Cy!-_ saludo rápidamente después de medio abrir la puerta, - _¿Qué pasa?-_ Pregunto nervioso.

 _¿Qué pasa?, ¿Enserio?, crees que no hable con Robin antes de venir aquí_ –Dijo Cyborg mientras una sonrisa pícara se dibujaba en su cara, -Vamos bestita, Algo pasa y quiero saberlo después de todo no todos los días sales a comprar ropa, -dijo mientras se burlaba y apuntaba hacia la ropa y bolsas visibles en la cama de su amigo.

Rápidamente chico bestia pensó en una excusa rápida, -Yo solo… Bueno pensé que era momento de un cambio sabes siempre voy por ahí en mi uniforme, -Se excusó mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

 _A vamos amigo te conozco dime la verdad ¿Si…?, anda_ –Insistió él mitad robot.

Y chico bestia sabía que aria hasta lo imposible que su amigo desistiera del interrogatorio y deicida que tal vez su amigo le ayudaría a tomar una mejor decisión.

 _Bueno está bien te contare, pero no aquí pasa,_ -Dijo chico bestia ofreciéndole a su amigo la entrada a su cuarto, Cyborg solo sonrió siempre convencía al frijol verde de decirles las cosas de una manera u otra.

Una vez que los se encontraban dentro de la habitación y de que chico bestia se asegurara de que nadie más estaba escuchando miro a su amigo, - _Bien aquí voy, pero o te rías_ \- Pidió el polimorfo.

Ho vamos Chico bestia cuando me he reído de las cosas que me cuentas, afirmo él mitad robot a su amigo, pero chico bestia solo lo miro con una cara dura, - _Bueno, está bien dime cuando me he reído de ti cuando la situación en seria_ \- dijo Cyborg intentando reafirmar su punto de lo enserio que estaba tomando la decisión.

Chico bestia miro a su amigo una vez más para estar seguro de lo que iba a decir, pero una vez que miro que su amigo se lo estaba tomando enserio se tranquilizó ante la idea de que se terminaría burlando de él, - _Bueno iba a tener una cita con una chica que conocí_ \- Dijo el polimorfo sin más rodeos.

Cyborg en vez de burlarse realmente le alegro por su amigo _, -Hoo valla bestita así que una cita hee….. Picaron y… espera ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo que ibas?, no quisiste decir ¿voy?_ -pregunto curioso él mitad robot.

El rostro de chico bestia se entristeció de repente, -si es que he pensado en que como era una civil seria peligrosos que saliera con un superhéroe la pondría en peligro –Explico sin más el polimorfo mientras miraba a su amigo.

Ciborg de inmediato callo ante la respuesta de su amigo realmente él tampoco había pensado en eso y era realmente responsable de parte de chico bestia pensar de esa manera, entonces ambos quedaron en silencio por un par de minutos hasta que a ciborg se le ocurrió una idea.

 _Amigo y que tal si el que se presenta no es chico bestia_ -Dijo de pronto a su amigo polimorfo.

 _¿A qué te refieres con que no me presente?_ -pregunto muy confundido el cambiante verde.

Seme acaba de ocurrir una idea he estado trabajando en algo por si alguna vez necesitábamos enviarte a una misión encubierta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara…..**

* * *

Bueno gente después de dos años de ausencia volví y disculpe por la gran ausencia, pero había estado realmente muy ocupado la vida adulta apesta realmente, pero en fin que se la va hacer estaré intentando actualizar las horitas cada vez que pueda una vez a la semana.

Como de costumbre si conocen alguna buena historia en ingles que quieran que traduzca háganme lo saber en los comentarios siempre y cuando aquella historia este completa y por favor no se vallan sin dejar su comentario pues cada vez que veo que tengo comentarios nuevos los ánimos de escribir aumentan, saludos y hasta el próximo cap.


End file.
